


【撒隆】Write you down

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 沐风《Saint》四五、四六两章相关番外
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon





	【撒隆】Write you down

加隆看向米诺斯，冷然道：  
“所以，您打算现在就把我关起来吗，尊敬的狮鹫大人？”  
“您不用那么心急！”米诺斯急于否认似的摇了摇头，“我只是希望，您能在这里多留几天，大概，最多三五天而已。不过么……”那双紫红的眸子里闪过一线玩味冷光，“吉米尼将军现在不在，您肯定也不想给他多添麻烦，对吧？”  
他把玩着案头一件冷灰色的镇纸，幽幽道，“您现在坐实的不过是些微不足道的走私罪名，我衷心希望在您哥哥返回的时候，这张指控清单上不会再增加其他条目。”  
“我也希望如此。”加隆冷静地看着他，“不过么……”他惟妙惟肖地模仿了米诺斯方才的语气，“狮鹫大人，您就这样把我自己留在您这间私密的会客室，真的方便吗？”  
“自然方便。”米诺斯笑笑，“我这里大多都是些档案卷宗，应该没什么能让您看上眼的东西。当然，如果您真的看中什么，也请尽管拿去就是，只当我微尽了一份地主之谊吧。”  
“您倒是很大方！”加隆露出故作惊叹的神色，指了指墙上挂的“狮鹫”族徽，“那个也可以么？似乎是……当下最流行的合金钢材料？看这精细的镌刻和冶炼工艺，想必能值不少钱？”  
“……只要您真心喜欢。”米诺斯眉头纠结，嘴角微微抖了抖，“其实，我这个人一向都很大方。只不过，我们彼此了解太少罢了。”

“呵，别那么当真，我开玩笑的。”加隆转身走到米诺斯的鱼缸前，像是很感兴趣似的盯着里面的那条恐怖的大鱼。它身宽体长，头部两边长着一对阴测测的眼睛，嘴下两条摇摆的胡须，暗黑灰色的鳞片边缘锋利如刀刃。此时，那鱼正懒洋洋地半浮在水面上，慢慢游动。  
“它叫龙鱼。”米诺斯来到他身后，悠然介绍似的说道，“它们从鱼苗开始便互相争斗厮杀，一缸中最后只能剩下一条，于是便能独得所有空间和食物。”  
“哦？为了蝇头小利就可以同类相残么？”加隆耸耸肩膀，“这点倒是跟人类颇有几分相似，也难怪您这样的人物会对它情有独钟了。”  
身后的人发出一声牙疼似的吸气，正要张口反驳，加隆已经转回身来，直直望着他，一脸恳切：“对了，狮鹫大人，不知道能否给我几张纸呢？”  
“……当然可以。”饶是米诺斯也被他跳脱的思路搞得微微一怔，“您想写什么？”  
“呵，并不是想写什么。”加隆摊手轻笑，“我嘛，向来最厌恶写字，计算倒还凑合……刚才也跟您说过了，我最主要的身份呢，是个商人。既然……这次恐怕注定要有些麻烦，那总得好好算算，到底有多少损失吧。”  
“呵，”米诺斯实在忍不住冷笑出声，故意道：“您这还真是商人本性……舍命不舍财啊。”  
“不不不，性命和钱财，我可都珍贵得很！”加隆满脸无辜，忙不迭地解释。  
“好了，我就不陪您多聊了。”米诺斯显然不愿再做这些无谓的纠缠，他走到书桌边，顺手撕下几页备忘录，返身回来递给加隆：“您慢慢算吧，吉米尼上校，反正时间宽裕得很。”

待米诺斯走后，加隆大摇大摆地在这间办公室里转了两圈，仔仔细细地查看了一遍所有墙壁、书架和桌椅，这才回到那张宽大的胡桃木办公桌边，稳稳地坐进扶手椅，从上衣口袋里掏出了自己的那支钢笔。  
这是支德系制造的凌美“恒星”系列，钢蓝色笔身上留有或轻或重的划痕，显见是从不离身，经常使用的。  
加隆拔掉笔帽，展开一张备忘录，先在上面按着顺序写了一遍26个花体字母，又随便拼写出几个单词，无非是“出口”“帝都”“三叉戟号”之类。笔下顿了顿，便继续往下写起来。他越写越快，单词拼写也越发潦草，待写到“第三战区”时，字迹已经几乎难以辨认。  
突然，办公室一角传来突兀的水声。加隆猛然抬头，右手用力一按，钢笔便在纸上拖出一条乌黑的长痕。  
“唔……”发觉只是那条鱼在鱼缸中翻了个身，他轻轻甩手，低头去看……掌心里按着的那张纸竟已被笔尖划破。  
加隆微眯起眼睛，慢慢放下笔，自嘲般抬了抬嘴角，思绪一时飘远。

***

“这是……给我的？”不满七岁的加隆坐在圣诞树下，兴冲冲拆开礼物包装，却立刻皱起了鼻子，“笔啊……”他嘟着嘴，充满怨念地先看向父母，又看了看坐在身边发现同样的礼物而一脸兴奋的孪生兄长，“唉~~~”他长长叹了口气，“笔，给哥哥不就好了！我想要大船啊！说好的今年圣诞老人会送我一艘大船呢？”  
“乖隆隆，这支钢笔是我们额外给你选的礼物，你和哥哥毕竟马上就要去上学了呢。”母亲亲切地微笑着说。  
“啊？额外的……”加隆耸耸肩膀，微微眯起眼睛，“那是不是说……”他一下子跳起来，“所以，还是有船的？！在哪里？在哪里？！”他绕着圣诞树飞快地转了一圈，很快发现藏在角落里的一个大纸箱，蓝白两色的包装纸，还有漂亮的红色蝴蝶结。  
“耶！”他将那纸箱紧紧抱在怀里，“我的船！”  
“既然隆隆这么喜欢船，”撒加收好自己的那支笔，又把弟弟刚才因为过度兴奋而丢在地上的“额外”礼物捡起来，“那么，这支笔也给我吧？你继续用铅笔就好了嘛。”  
“去去去！”加隆一手紧攥着纸箱上的蝴蝶结，一手夺过撒加手里的钢笔，“这是我的！我的！我也要学写你那种……那种……”他“那种”了好几遍，最后嘟嘟囔囔道：“就是，特别乱套的那种写法。切！谁学不会似的！凭什么那些小鬼和老师一看见你写那种字就大呼小叫的嘛！”  
“那不叫‘特别乱套的写法’。”撒加揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，小大人似的讲解，“那叫‘花体字’，每个字母都是由连续的曲线构成的，就像是华尔兹舞步一样，所以看起来特别的……”  
“哎呀烦死啦！不听不听！”加隆捏紧自己的笔，朝兄长吐了吐舌头，“反正我也能学会！很快就能！比你学得快！而且比你写得好！”  
“是是是，我们家隆隆最聪明，当然比我学得快，也比我写得好。”撒加微笑着看他，突然快步走过来，使劲给了他一个拥抱，“圣诞快乐，加隆。”

***

修长手指轻抚过纸上那道墨迹，加隆忽然意识到，自己正不自觉地露出微笑。他抬手揉揉眉心，收敛情绪，重新拿起了那支笔，以标准而流利的花体在角落上慢慢写下四个字母……

***

“还有谁的报告没交？快点！”花白头发的战争史教授站在讲台上，手里拿着一叠纸，轻轻在讲桌拍打，“还有谁？加隆？交了吗？”  
“……来了来了！马上！”少年往前面讲台方向偷瞄了一眼，又看了看四周，接着疾步走到一张书桌边，从桌堂里抽出几张纸。  
“加隆！你的报告！”老教授的声音中气十足。  
“来啦！”加隆从口袋里掏出钢笔，在首页一角匆匆签了名字，小跑到前面，将报告往教授手里那沓纸上一放，“我这次真的有好好写作业啊，教授！您老回头要仔细看哟！是不是比我哥写得还要好！”  
“你呀！”老教授一边收着其他人交上来的报告，一边恨铁不成钢地用力摇头，“我知道，你最烦的就是我这门‘无聊’的战史研究课啦，可是呀，要是不知过去，谈什么现在，又谈什么将来……唉唉，明明是个出类拔萃的好苗子，怎么成天就这么浮躁，你看看你哥哥……”  
“是是是，您老说得没错！我哥样样都好，样样都对！”加隆笑嘻嘻地把长发拢到背后重新扎紧，“那么，我先上格斗课去了！回头再去您办公室聆听教诲呀！”说完，转身就跑，只剩下老教授自己在那儿捶胸顿足。

他一路跑到阶梯教室门口，却刚好和正进门的兄长撞个满怀。  
“慢点，加隆！”眼疾手快地伸手稳住弟弟，撒加微微皱皱眉，“你这么着急，要去哪儿？”  
“选修的格斗课啊！学生会的大主席！你开会回来啦？跟学校里那帮老古董打交道好玩吗？？”加隆嬉皮笑脸地问着，也不等撒加回答，就自顾自地低头看了看表：“哎呀，坏了！我还有五分钟就上课啦！还得跑到学校另一边的训练场去呢！先走了啊，老哥！”  
“喂！”撒加看着他一阵风似的背影，无奈地提高声音，“我的报告……你帮我交了没有？！”  
“交了交了！放心吧！”加隆头也不回，“你这个日理万机的大主席，连名字都忘了写！我！帮！你！写！好！啦！”  
他再忍不住，发出一阵畅快的大笑，飞快地朝楼下跑走了。

***

不知不觉中，那张备忘录已经被不停重复的四个字母填满，它们如同风卷沙砾般层层堆叠，沉默地书写着曾经年少无忧的时光。  
直到满张纸上文字叠着文字，墨迹混杂，完全看不出曾经写了什么，加隆才终于再次停笔，耳边仿佛响起撒加当年的声音，隐约的试探，隐约的了然：  
“……所以，加隆……你其实原本想写的……是你自己的名字吧？”

当然。  
他那天根本没写完战史研究课的报告，便打算趁着兄长去开会的机会，将撒加的报告写上自己的名字充数。可谁曾想……最后发放成绩时，居然看到榜单上清清楚楚的“报告未交。待补考。”几个大字。  
“怎么可能……”他站在成绩榜前发愣，直到撒加拍了拍他肩膀。  
“这是你那天替我写的名字？”撒加晃了晃手里的纸，似乎正是那份战史课报告。  
“……哦。”  
“你的花体已经写得很不错了。”撒加语气玩味地盯着他，“不过，我平时签名从不用花体。还有，这个A……”他把报告递到加隆眼前，“最后这里，往上扬的写法……你只有签自己名字时才会这样写。”  
“我……”  
“……所以，加隆……你其实原本想写的……是你自己的名字吧？”

没错。他当然清楚。  
撒加写到字母A的时候，字尾弧线会稍微下落，显得整体架构更沉稳安静些……  
他当时原本就是想写自己的名字。  
可为什么……在匆忙之间会……

铱金笔尖滑过一片沉暗的纸面，再次写下相同的花体字母。  
S A G A

***

仍然不像。  
不，应该说，仍然不够像。  
加隆低垂眼睫，看着那混乱一片的纸面。换作他人，恐怕已经很难从中辨识出任何字迹，然而，他自己却能轻易看出刚才写下的那四个字母。  
那个名字。  
兄长，撒加。  
他胸中滑过无声轻叹，慢慢将钢笔换到左手。  
相同的握笔位置，完全相反的发力角度。  
华尔兹舞步般的流利线条。  
再次出现在纸上的那个花体签名，与现任的第三战区代理司令官的亲笔手书……  
一般无二。

***

“为什么就是写不像嘛！”小肉团子似的加隆单手托着圆鼓鼓的小脸，很不满地指指点点，“我已经看得很仔细，学得很认真了！”他嘟着嘴，看向身边的兄长，“都怪爸妈不让我用左手写啦！左手明明写得更好啊！”  
“……乖隆隆，”撒加强忍着笑掏出手帕，很有耐心地帮弟弟把弄到脸上的墨水点子一一擦掉，“别生气啦。”他收好手帕，又把加隆刚才气呼呼扔了一地的习字纸仔细地整理好，“说起来，为什么一定要跟我写得一样呢？你的花体明明已经写得很好了呀！”  
“不行！”加隆鼓着腮帮抓起钢笔，“我就是想写成你那样！”  
“为什么？”  
“……我才不要告诉你！”他蹬蹬蹬跑到撒加的书包前，拉开拉链翻出里面的作业本，像看见餐盘里装着的西兰花一样怨恨地盯着封面上签写的漂亮的花体姓名。  
“哼！我就不信了！”小肉团子抓着作业本跑回来，爬上大桌子旁边的扶手椅，重新铺开一张习字纸，左手握住钢笔，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，笔尖便落在纸面上，“不就是这样……先弯过去，然后再是一个弧……”  
他像给自己讲课似的嘟囔着，手里的笔跟着模仿不停，一次，又一次，连续写了十几遍兄长的名字，嘴里还不停地念出声：  
“撒加，撒加，撒加，撒加……”  
端端正正坐在另一张扶手椅里的撒加瞧着他，先是忍不住一直笑，觉得他这副模样可爱极了，后来……加隆念叨得越来越认真，撒加也越来越觉得，心里涌起一股奇异的暖意。  
他的名字，就那么样从最亲近的人嘴里念出来，一遍，又一遍……仿佛他每说一遍，他们的距离便又近了一分，直到再也无法区分彼此。

同样还是小肉团子的撒加像个上了年纪的老人似的叹了口气，跳下来把自己的椅子推得离弟弟更近些，再重新爬上去，轻轻点了点纸面：  
“加隆，你真的已经写得很好了。”他肯定的语气里有表扬的意味，“非常像。”  
“是吧是吧！”他的弟弟毫不谦虚地跟着点头，“我也觉得很好呀！可是……”他像是又开始生气似的嘟起嘴，明亮的蓝眼睛里有种说不清的失落，“就差那么一点点！到底该怎么样才行！”  
“……这样吧，加隆，”撒加提议说，“我告诉你该怎样写才能模仿得完全相同，你告诉我……”  
“告诉你什么？”加隆顿时瞪圆了眼睛。  
“告诉我，你为什么非要学写这种麻烦的花体字，还非要跟我写得一样呀。”  
“……切~”小肉团子弟弟撇撇嘴，“你最会讨价还价，坏哥哥。”  
“那要不要答应我啊？”撒加抿着嘴笑，“你也可以自己研究。哥哥相信你，肯定总有一天能学得一模一样的！”  
“我才不要。”加隆晃了晃脑袋，“告诉你就告诉你，有什么了不起！有捷径不走的人是傻瓜！”  
“隆隆答应了？”  
“嗯。答应了。”  
“你看，是这样的……”

***

修长手指握住合金笔杆，留下微微汗湿的指印。加隆轻叹一声，右手在左手手背上滑过，略加用力地一握。

***

“第一呢，不能着急，”稚嫩的声音一板一眼地讲解其中奥秘，小小的右手五指张开，虚握住弟弟的左手，示意他顺着自己的指挥书写，“然后……”  
撒加伸出手，将自己的作业本倒转了方向，“不要把它看成字，而是看成画……”

***

“就当是在临摹一幅画，一气呵成……”笔尖如轻羽浮在水面般游走，荡开层层涟漪，“……就会……一模……一样哦……”  
加隆准确地重复出撒加当年的话，接着一声轻叹，“撒加啊……”他盯着那些堆叠的字母，“你大概永远也不能理解，为什么那个时候，我最大的愿望，就是……和你一样。”

他重新展开一页备忘录，左手熟练地在上面勾勒出简约利落的线条。寥寥数笔，那深谙于心的侧脸便浮现在纸面上。  
“不过，哥哥啊……”加隆放下手中的钢笔，翻了翻前页纸上混乱不堪的字迹，又用指尖轻柔摩挲过那幅和他自己如出一辙似的人像，“我们毕竟是不同的。这样，也很好，不是么？”  
然后，他拈住纸页一角，将它们提起，取出了怀中的打火机。

***

“哪里来的野小子？你在翻什么？！”身材高大的男人一把扭住加隆的胳膊，傍晚时分半明半暗的光线中，隐约看到少年还蒙着半张脸，眼睛立时瞪得更大，“真是好大的胆子！偷东西偷到警察局来了？！”  
“你们才是真的胆大包天！”少年挣扎着想摆脱对方的钳制，“居然敢信口开河，登报说放了人！现在人在哪里？！”  
“哦？原来是为了前几天那个老家伙来的？”身穿警服的男人眼里泛起嗜杀的寒光，“你小子难道就没看见报纸上还说，他很可能在暗地里给抵抗组织提供帮助吗？”  
“胡说！你们根本没证据！”  
“证据？”男人冷笑，“那种东西要多少有多少啊。实话告诉你小子，要不是这桩案子办得天衣无缝，老子怎么能被法监厅看中，马上就要高升哩！”  
男人用力抓住加隆，将他推搡到占了整片墙壁的鱼缸前，那里面有条丑陋的暗黑灰色大鱼，正在懒洋洋地游动。  
“当然啦，要是只看明面上的文书，老家伙确实证据不足，现在已经安安全全，无罪释放。只可惜呀，他回不了家了。”暴戾的警察狠狠按住加隆的肩背，令他的侧脸贴上冰冷的玻璃，微微扭曲。那条鱼慢慢朝他游了过来。  
“等我宰了你这偷东西的野小子，也把你烧成灰来喂鱼，你就可以再去陪那个老家伙……啊！”  
男人发出一声痛呼，下意识地放松钳制，刚才紧抓住加隆的右手虎口上是钢笔尖戳出的血洞。加隆猛地挣脱他的手，从破损的窗户迅速逃掉了。

***

就在加隆潜进地区警局到处乱翻的时候，学校里的撒加忽然感到一阵异样的心悸，正在抄写的笔锋略一停顿，那个单词便写出了线格之外。  
他揉了揉太阳穴，起身离开图书馆。走到正在上战史研究课的阶梯教室外，踮起脚尖往里看，隔着门上的玻璃窗在一行行学生中寻找过去，可是，哪里都没有加隆的影子，反倒是看到了表弟米罗•斯考皮翁。  
心悸的感觉愈发强烈，甚至让他开始觉得疼痛，像是有人正手持钝刀在他胸口剜割似的。向来谨守规矩的撒加深深觉得内心里的冲动越发强烈，只想一把推开教室门，向正在上课的老师询问加隆的去向。就在这时，下课铃响了。

“撒加表哥，你……你怎么来了？”刚才就已经瞧见他站在门外的米罗抓着两个书包跑过来，表情很是有些不自然。  
“加隆呢？”撒加直截了当地问。  
“呃……加隆表哥他……他翘课了。你也知道的，他向来最讨厌战史研究课，要不是去年的期末报告没通过……今年也不用再来补上一遍……”  
“别跟我绕弯子了。”暗蓝色的眼里掠过近乎侵略性的光，“是因为之前那位教授的事吗？他去哪里了？”  
“他……”米罗缩了缩脖子，近乎胆怯地往后退了两步，“他说……报纸上都是胡说八道……他要去……找证据……”  
“什么证据？”  
“我……我也不知道……”米罗的声音几乎像是蚊子叫。  
“把他的书包给我。”  
“……在……在这里……”他的表弟忙不迭地把手里的一个书包递过去。  
撒加二话不说打开书包，把里面的东西一股脑倒在地上。加隆带的东西并不多，只有课本，学生证和一支备用的钢笔。撒加把课本翻了一遍，很快在其中一本里发现两张纸，其中一张是手绘的图纸，看起来应该是某个地方的平面图，而另一张上，俨然是一幅简笔勾勒的侧面像……

撒加的瞳孔骤然一缩。他抬头看了一眼米罗，很冷静地把那两张纸收进自己的口袋，重新把书包递回给表弟。  
“我现在去找他，你去寝室把他的备用制服拿出来，放到格斗课场地那边的更衣室柜子里。小心点，别被任何人看到。”  
“……撒加表哥？加隆表哥他……不会出事吧？”  
“不知道……”撒加抬起手，轻轻按住更加疼痛的心脏，“……他最好没事。”

***

橙红火苗一窜，舔上了纸页的边缘，火光倏然扩大，黑色烧焦的痕迹越发明显，纸灰如轻捷蝴蝶般纷纷落下。  
待到那两张纸燃烧殆尽，加隆仔细将灰烬收拢成一小堆，然后从米诺斯的笔筒里取出拆信刀，将那泛着冷光的刀刃凑近左手食指，轻轻一压。  
刃口触及指端皮肤，极细微的痛感乍然扩散，一缕白线绽开细小豁口，艳红的血珠便涌了出来。  
加隆小心翼翼地将伤口里的几滴血滴在那小堆纸灰上，将它揉成了一个微微湿润的小团。此时，伤处的血已止住。他用手帕将刃上的一点血迹仔细擦净，这才站起身来拈着那浸了血的灰团，慢慢走到了硕大的鱼缸前。

***

“加隆！”学校附近的小路上，撒加低声叫住飞跑回来弟弟，“我一直在找你！你……”他的兄长收住险些出口的惊呼，一把将他拉进路边的树丛，“你受伤了？”  
“……没有……不是……我的血……”好容易才稍微平复了呼吸，加隆的胸口仍然在剧烈起伏，“我……刚才去了警局……”  
“什么？”撒加的眉头拧成了“川”字，“加隆，我跟你说过好几回，不要因为教授在课堂上被逮捕的事情……”  
“那你知道他确实是冤枉的吗？！那混蛋亲口跟我说的！他们骗他，让他写供词，签名画押，然后就偷偷把他给杀了！还把尸体烧成灰去喂鱼！撒加！就算教授真的帮了什么抵抗组织，也不至于要……”  
“别说了！”撒加捂住他的嘴，“听着，我已经让米罗帮你把备用制服送到格斗训练场的更衣室了。你去那边洗澡换衣服，晚些时候再回来……晚上的课，我去帮你签到。”  
“你帮我签到？你怎么知道我晚上的课表……你……”加隆难以置信似的睁圆了眼睛，“你翻了我的书包？我……”  
“好了！”撒加气得直挑眉，“与其担心那些细枝末节，倒不如想想你今晚闯的祸怎么样才能搪塞过去！”  
“……呃，不太可能追到我身上吧。”加隆从没见过兄长如此暴怒，有些底气不足地应声解释道，“虽然我是用钢笔戳了那家伙的手，但离开的时候很小心，应该没留下什么痕迹……”  
“你的笔弄坏了？”撒加皱起眉头，从口袋里掏出一支完全相同的钢笔递给他，“把这个收好。你手里的那支，尽快处理掉。”  
“撒加……”加隆不敢再多说，往前走了几步，还是忍不住转回来，“你知道我今晚是去警局偷教授的审问记录……所以才帮我铺好了后路？在你心里……我就是个惹是生非的弟弟……对吧？”  
“现在还说这些有意义吗？”撒加冷着脸轻推了他一下，“先去换衣服！一路当心些。”  
“……可是！你就一点儿也不在乎……真相究竟是怎样的吗……”  
“……当然在乎。”他的兄长沉默了几秒钟，终于沉声答道，“可是，我更在乎你。”

***

浸过血的纸灰团刚放进鱼缸，那条大鱼立刻一甩尾巴加速游过来，张开大嘴，将那些纸灰吞得干干净净。  
眼见着最后一点纸灰也进了鱼肚子，有人突然敲响了这间会客室的门。侦缉队长碧亚克•尼曼站在门口，貌似恭敬地行了个礼，很客气地说道：“吉米尼上校，米诺斯大人请您换个地方。”  
“没问题，客随主便嘛。”加隆将那支从不离身的钢笔放回口袋，沉着地走向门口，还大咧咧地朝那条鱼摆了摆手，“我全听狮鹫大人的安排。”

FIN

结尾直接衔接到@沐风 的《海啸》第四七章。  
设定基本沿用风大的故事。  
比如加隆小时候是左撇子，后来硬是给纠正过来了之类的\\(^o^)/~  
还有今天看到的更新里，超级有爱的心灵感应梗~~~

篇幅有限，一些没法写进番外的私设：  
隆少左右手都会写花体，但是因为小时候哥哥亲手教学时是用左手写字，所以他只有左手能完美模仿撒加的签名。  
隆少没事儿画哥哥侧颜会用左手。曾经被他的米罗表弟误以为是在自恋地画自画像😄  
撒哥随时准备给弟弟兜底清扫烂摊子。  
撒哥随身带着一支跟隆少完全相同的钢笔。  
隆少现在用的恒星限量款也是他哥送的，他给哥哥写的那些信用的都是这支笔……  
隆少以前见过龙鱼，所以才知道这糟糕的鱼它什么都吃所以才利用它来毁掉纸灰……（毕竟是吞过骨灰都没事的可怕物种……呵呵  
以上。


End file.
